A Sacrifice For The Beast
by BatBImagination
Summary: What would happen if Belle marries Gaston to keep the mob from storming the castle?
1. A Deal With Gaston

_Author's Note: Okay, here's a story that came to mind and insisted upon being written. Basically, when Belle realizes the reason for Gaston wanting to kill the Beast is to get the Beast out of his way of having Belle, she agrees to marry him. This should get interesting. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. Disney does. **

_Another Author's Note: I just made a few changes, particularly about how Gaston calms the crowd. Thank you, TrudiRose, for suggesting ways to make that part more realistic. _

"My father is not crazy, and I can prove it!" Belle stood in front of her house, holding the mirror the Beast had given her upon her departure from the castle. She was desperate to keep her father out of the asylum, and didn't want to marry Gaston in order to do it, which was the ultimatum. "Show me the Beast!" She held the mirror out to face the crowd. Villagers gasped as the image of the Beast appeared.

"Is it dangerous?" one of the villagers called.

"Oh no he'd never hurt anyone," Belle said. She looked affectionately into the mirror. "Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend."

As Maurice, having been released by Monsieur D'Arque's men ran over to Belle, Gaston stepped up and placed his hands firmly on Belle's shoulders.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had feelings for this monster."

"He's no monster Gaston!" Belle said, pulling away from Gaston. "You are!"

"She's as crazy as the old man!" Gaston grabbed the mirror from Belle. "The Beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night! We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the Beast!"

The crowd was now riled up, transformed into an angry mob. Nobody listened to Belle when she insisted he would never do the things Gaston was speaking of. And suddenly it dawned on her why Gaston wanted to kill the Beast. He saw the Beast as a rival for Belle's affections, and wanted the Beast out of his way. Belle thought quickly, desperate for a way to save the Beast.

"Wait!" She held up her hand as she called out, just as she did at the Beast's dungeon, pleading for her father's freedom. "I'll marry you."

"What was that?" Gaston turned and looked at Belle. "Did you just say you'll marry me?"

"If I did..." this really seemed like de ja vu to Belle. "Would you let the Beast live?"

"Yes," Gaston said. "But you must promise to stay with me forever."

Belle thought for a moment. She looked back at her father.

"No, Belle," Maurice said. "Gaston is not right for you, you've said so yourself! I won't let you do this!"

Belle, ignoring her father, turned back to Gaston and looked him in the eye.

"You have my word."

"Done!" Gaston said, turning to the crowd. He would now have to calm them. He had to come up with some excuse now after getting them fired up about how the Beast was going to attack them. Studying the mirror, he came up with an excuse. "Friends, there has been a change of plans! I see now that the Beast is in the woods, and while we were preparing to go after him, a pack of wolves has been mauling him. The Beast is now dead! We are safe! And, I also have some good news! Belle has agreed to marry me. It will happen at nine o'clock tomorrow morning! For tonight, let's all go to the tavern. I think I'm due for a little bachelor party." He turned back to Belle, handing her the mirror. "I think you'll need this, to help you get looking your best. I want you perfect. Be ready for me to pick you up at a quarter to nine. Not one minute late!"

Belle took the mirror and watched as Gaston led the villagers away, toward the tavern. She turned back and headed into the house, followed by her father.

"Oh Papa!" Belle sank into a chair, on the verge of tears. "I...I...there are just no words..." She then remembered what Gaston had just said about the Beast. She was sure it was just an excuse to calm them down, never admitting that the real reason for letting the Beast live was the agreement, but she needed to make sure. She lifted the mirror up to look into it. "Show me the Beast, please." To her relief, the image that appeared was of the Beast in his room, very much alive. "He's not in the woods, and he wasn't mauled by wolves," she said. "It was just a ploy to calm the mob."

Before the image faded, Belle noticed that the last petal fell from the rose, and watched as the Beast let out an anguished roar. She knew for some time there must have been something about that rose, but wondered the significance, and wondered why he was now so distraught. She put the mirror down on the table.

"Belle, why did you do this?" Maurice asked. "I mean, you did the exact same thing for the Beast as you did for me when he held me captive! You'll marry Gaston to save...a Beast?"

"Like I said Papa, he's changed," Belle said. At this point, Chip hopped over.

"That's right," Chip hopped up onto the hand Belle offered to him and faced Maurice. "I used to be really afraid of the Master. He was really scary, and really mean. But now he's really nice, and I'm not afraid anymore." Of course, Chip didn't grasp the meaning of what Belle had done for the Beast.

"Chip...you need to get back home. Your mother will worry soon, if she's not already worried," Belle said. "Papa, I need you to take Chip back to the castle. And I want you to let the Beast know what happened. Actually I'm going to write a letter to him for you to give to him. And I want you to stay at the castle."

"Belle, couldn't I just take Chip home, drop off the letter to be given to the Beast, and then leave?" After his previous experience with the Beast, Maurice was understandably in no hurry to come face to face with him again. His head believed Belle and Chip, but emotionally, well, just the thought of it caused terrible anxiety.

"Papa, it's okay," Belle said. "He won't do anything nasty to you again, I promise. Please...make sure you deliver my letter to him face to face, to be sure he gets it. And stay there, where Gaston cannot use you."

About two hours later, Belle had finished her letter. She walked Maurice out to Philippe. She gave him her saddle bag, where she secured the letter for the Beast and Chip. When he had mounted the horse, she also gave him the mirror.

"I can't have you getting lost in the woods, Papa," She said firmly. "You must get to the castle as soon and as safely as possible. This mirror will show you anything you ask for. Ask it to show you the safest way to the castle."

"Okay, Belle, I'll do that," Maurice said. "Belle...good luck tomorrow."

After they embraced, as well as they could anyway with Maurice atop Philippe, Belle stood back and Maurice started off.

"Goodbye Papa!" She called. "Goodbye Chip!"

She watched until they were out of sight, and then went back into the house before collapsing in a chair sobbing. She had once again given up her freedom, and she did not see much hope of things getting better, like they did at the castle. And she worried about her father traveling by night. She would just have to hold onto what hope she could that things would turn out for the best.


	2. A Very Awkward Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything there. Disney owns Beauty and the Beast and its characters. **

Back at the castle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts were in the castle foyer.

"Well, that's that," Cogsworth said. "The last petal has fallen. We'll never be human again."

"Poor Master," Mrs. Potts said. "Did you hear that roar? I went to investigate, and not surprisingly, it was a response to the loss of the last petal."

"And here I always had hope, all these years," Lumiere said.

Suddenly, the footstool ran to the window barking. The three head servants went over to see what was going on.

"There's Philippe!" Lumiere exclaimed. "The girl has returned!"

"Wait a minute," Cogsworth said. "That's not Belle riding the horse."

"Oh my word," Mrs. Potts said. "It's her father."

They watched as Maurice dismounted Philippe and cautiously walked towards the door. They made sure to be at the door as it slowly opened, leaving room for him to step in.

"Good evening, sir," Mrs. Potts said. "Is all well with Belle?"

"It is concerning to see you here without her," Lumiere said.

"Well," Maurice said. "There is something wrong. I came here for two reasons." He pulled Chip out of his saddlebag. "This little lad seems to have snuck into Belle's bag when she was leaving. She asked that I get him back before his mother starts to worry."

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts said scoldingly. "I thought you were in the cupboard. Get there, now!"

"I'm sorry, Mama," Chip said, hopping towards the kitchen. "I just wanted to try to get Belle to come back."

"Well, you don't go wandering off like that. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Cupboard, now!" Mrs. Potts turned to Maurice. "Thank you, sir, for bringing him home."

"Yes, thank you," said Cogsworth. "Now, if I may ask, why wasn't it Belle who brought him back?"

"That's a bit abrupt of you, Cogsworth," Mrs. Potts said.

"I-I'm sorry," Maurice said. "Belle is...indisposed. She wants me to let the...B-beast know what happened. Um...c-could I talk to h-him?"

The servants understood the reason for the stuttering. Maurice's last encounter with their Master has been nothing short of terrifying. Cogsworth went off to let the Beast know of Maurice's arrival.

Meanwhile, in the West Wing, the Beast sat in his chair, just staring at the now dead stem of the rose, surrounded by the petals that lay around it. He didn't even turn to acknowledge Cogsworth as he entered.

"Uh, Master," the clock said. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but Belle's father has arrived on her horse. He says Belle sent him, and that there's something wrong with her. He requests an audience with you, sir."

At the words "there's something wrong with her", the Beast jolted back to his senses.

"Send him in here," he said.

"Yes, sir," Cogsworth said before leaving.

A few minutes later, a very nervous looking Maurice stood in the doorway. Sensing his presence, the Beast turned to face him, which caused the old man to cringe a bit.

"Come in," the Beast said softly.

Maurice cautiously stepped into the room, and stopped when he was some distance from the Beast. Despite what Belle and Chip had told him, he wasn't about to get too close. It would take a bit of time for him to relax.

"I-I'm s-sorry to intrude again," he said, pulling out the letter. "But there's a big problem with Belle. Something has happened to her. She sent this letter for you."

The Beast reached out a paw to take the letter in Maurice's hand. Cringing, Maurice took a step back and gave the letter a toss, which the Beast caught easily. He would read the letter in a moment, but he realized the issue of this man's fear needed to be addressed. The Beast was guilt-ridden, knowing his previous behavior had caused the fear Maurice was now displaying.

"Monsieur, I...I'm sorry," he said. "I was wrong before. You need not fear me now. Belle...she changed me."

"Belle did say you've changed," Maurice said. "I...I just don't know what to think." The old man shuddered, clearly still not emotionally ready to relax. "I can't even believe I willingly brought myself into your presence. But she insisted I do so, and if it can help her in any way..."

"Let me take a look at this note," the Beast said. "Fortunately, Belle taught me how to read." Unfolding the piece of paper, the Beast began to read the letter. He could tell Belle's hands were shaking as she wrote, and a look of concern crossed his face.

***

_I don't even know where to begin. So much has happened since I got my father stabilized. I hope he's still okay when he gets to you. I told him how kind you had become, but I believe it will take some time for him to relax. But I needed him to deliver this to you so you know what happened, and I would like you to keep him safe at the castle if you don't mind. _

_Soon after he recovered from being near death, the director of the village's insane asylum came to take him away. Everyone in the village thinks he's crazy, and it seems when he came back asking them for help rescuing me from a Beast in a castle, it really didn't help their opinion of him. What's worse, there's this man who everyone in the village loves, almost worships, named Gaston. He's very influential in the village. Before I came to the castle, he had been courting me and just hours before I met you he proposed marriage. But I've always seen right through him. He is handsome, but he's very boorish and rude, and has an oversized ego. He wanted me as his wife, as his trophy wife. It was harmless though annoying at first, but, well, while you've changed for the better, Gaston has changed for the worse. _

_It seems he hired the director of the asylum commit Papa unless I would agree to marry him. All the villagers were around when they came to the door, soon after my father recovered. It all happened so fast, it seems like a blur. I didn't want to marry him, I don't love him. At all. Out of desperation, and I'm very sorry that I did this, I grabbed the mirror and proved to them your existence, and thus my father's sanity. _

_With that plan thwarted, Gaston riled the crowd into an angry mob. Despite my protests, he convinced them that you would come into the village and kill everybody, eat the children, etc., and that they must come to kill you. I knew the real reason Gaston wanted you dead, because he saw you as in his way of getting to me. And it was just like a flashback to when I was pleading for you to let my father go. Before I knew it, I agreed to marry him. It happens in the morning at nine o'clock. I don't want this, but it had to be done to spare your life. _

_Please do not try to storm the village to rescue me. They will make short work of you. It's all my fault they even know about you. I'll never forgive myself if they hurt you. Please, just stay away from the village. Don't try to rescue me. I'll be okay, trust me. I'll just be stuck cooking, cleaning, and bearing children until we have, as he put it, six or seven strapping boys like him. You know, wifely duties. _

_I don't know what he will try to do with my father in order to manipulate me. I don't want to bear his children, I don't want to, well, how do I put it delicately...I don't want to do it with the likes of him, and plan to avoid it as long as possible. Please keep Papa safe at the castle. I will only do it with him if and when it seems he will try storm the castle again. Hopefully he doesn't do it to me forcibly. I wouldn't put it past him. _

_When I first got to the castle, Mrs. Potts told me it would all turn out all right in the end. That proved to be the case as you became gentle. I can only pray that turns out to be the case here, but honestly the only change I see Gaston as capable of is change for the worse. I can only hope things get better._

_Oh, and I was watching you in the mirror after the mob dissipated. You see, to calm the crowd after making them think you would kill everyone, Gaston looked in the mirror and pretended to see wolves mauling you to death...he'd never admit he was sparing you because I agreed to marry you, and the crowd was so enraged I doubt they even noticed our exchange. When I got back inside, I looked to be sure you were alive, and as I figured, it was just an excuse on his part. Anyway, the rose...I've known since I first found it that there had to be something about it. But I'll always be curious as to why you roared so painfully when the last petal fell._

_Well, I guess there's not much else to say. I have to get Papa headed to the castle. I'm sending the mirror, I don't want him getting lost in the woods again. It's not good for his health. I'm going to tell him to ask the mirror to show him the safest route to the castle. I guess this is goodbye. _

_By the way Beast...I love you._

_Belle_

_*******_

The Beast's paws were shaking by the time he finished the letter. He was flooded with so many thoughts and emotions. His beloved Belle was prisoner once again, and once again it was of her own choice. And once again she did so to protect one that she loved. Yes, he now knew she loved him. It may have been too late to break the spell, but at least he now knew. And that fact relieved and horrified him at the same time. He was relieved, because even if he had to remain a Beast for all time, at least he did managed to love and earn love. He was horrified, because this meant that she had just sacrificed her freedom for him. And now he felt even worse for what he had previously done to Belle's father, now having firsthand experience with the horrible feelings Maurice must have felt when he took the old man's daughter away from him, even if it was of her choice. And she implored him not to try to help her, but how could he not? He swallowed as the taste of bile rose up into his mouth, that taste that suggests one may vomit at any moment. Once the bile went back down where it belonged, he made a desperate call for his head servants.

"LUMIERE! COGSWORTH!! MRS. POTTS!!! COME QUICKLY!!!! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!!!!"

Suddenly, he heard a crash and looked to see Maurice falling over a pile of furniture. While the staff had tidied up the wing, the Beast trashed it again in his despair when Belle left, and even more when the last petal fell from the rose. It seemed his thunderous bellowing for his staff had frightened the fellow so badly that he tried to flee, only to run into a pile of rubble. _Nice going_, he silently scolded himself. _You've just scared the total crap out of him again._He rushed over, kneeling beside Belle's father. He pulled a table that fell onto the old man and gently placed a massive forepaw around his shoulders, using the other forepaw to clear a spot tor Maurice to stand before pulling him to his feet. He left his paw around the shaking Maurice's shoulders, hoping that his gentleness would register, and that he could begin to gain his trust. He didn't know what to say. He should have known that bellowing out like that would terrify the already nervous man, especially considering their previous encounter. He silently prayed that this would not cause the frail fellow's health to go back downhill.

The teapot, candelabra, and mantel clock appeared within moments. Cogsworth addressed the Beast.

"You called, sir?"

The Beast, realizing he must have dropped Belle's letter while rushing to the aide of her father, looked around. When he saw it lying on the floor, he gestured to it.

"Read that," he said, voice full of concern.

Lumiere, extinguishing the flames on his 'hands' picked up the note and they all read it.

"The poor child," Mrs. Potts said, blinking back tears.

"I can't imagine," Lumiere said.

"A little late to confess her love, wasn't it?" said the fussy Englishman-turned-mantel clock.

"Cogsworth, what a thing to say!" Lumiere scolded. "Can you not tell she's in a very bad situation?"

"The spell doesn't matter now," the Beast said softly, his paw still on Maurice, who was still shaking, albeit slightly less. "What matters now is the one I love is in such a position, and for my sake. And she doesn't want me to rescue her, fearing for my safety. But how can I just sit around and let her remain with someone who obviously doesn't love her? I...I can't."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light in the room, and there stood the Enchantress.

"Congratulations, young prince," she said. "You were a bit late, but have learned to love another, and have earned her love in return. While I can't excuse the time limit, I will help you with the current situation."

"What can you do?" asked the Beast, removing his paw from Maurice and standing to face the one who placed the curse on him and his staff.

"Do you want to get Belle out of that situation?"

"Of course," the Beast said. "But...somehow I have to do it without putting myself at risk. I don't care about my safety, but Belle would be crushed if something happened to me, which is why she begged me not to help."

"Well, pick one of your staff to go scope out the situation. Don't worry, I'll make sure no one is harmed."

The Beast looked down at his three head servants, as if silently asking for a volunteer. It was Lumiere who stepped up to the plate.

"I'll go, Master."

"Okay," the Beast said. "I'll send Lumiere."

"Very well," the Enchantress said. She snapped her fingers and produced a tiny necklace, which she put around Lumiere's 'neck'. "Lumiere, this necklace functions similarly to the mirror. Only it will take you anywhere you wish to go. Just tell it where you want to go, and you'll be there the very next moment. Go to Belle's house and let her know you're there. And if your Master doesn't mind, perhaps you could satisfy her curiosity about that rose. Watch the wedding, but keep away from anyone's sight. Then hang out where Belle and Gaston will live, only revealing yourself when Belle is alone. Scope out the situation. Learn Gaston's routines. Spend a few days there, or as long as it takes, and figure out when would be the best time for your Master to act. I'll be back at that point." She snapped her fingers again, and produced another mirror. "Take this to Belle, since she sent back the one your Master gave her. That way she'll have a mirror to see what goes on here, and your Master can also see her.

With another flash of light, she was gone.

"Lumiere," the Beast looked at the candelabra, eyes full of gratitude, and worry. "Thank you...and...be careful."

"Oui, Master!" Lumiere said, saluting the Beast. He then nodded to all who were present before speaking to the necklace. "Take me to Belle's house." And with that, he was gone.


	3. The Spell Explained

_Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is going to be in two parts, one at Belle's house and one at the castle. Please note that they *both* happen at the same time, and they *both* happen pretty much immediately following the events in Chapter 2. I'll put something in to separate the two parts._

**Disclaimer: I do not own BatB or its characters.**

Lumiere suddenly found himself on a table next to Belle's bed. He set the mirror he'd been cradling in his candlestick arms gently down. It was clear Belle was unable to sleep, softly sobbing into her pillow.

"Poor cherie," Lumiere said softly. "Belle, it's going to be okay, mon amie."

Sniffling, Belle looked up, and was clearly startled to see her candelabra friend on her nightstand. She sat up on the edge of her bed.

"Lumiere...what are you doing here?"

"I've come to help," Lumiere responded.

"But...how...?"

"This necklace...functions similarly to the mirror, only instead of showing you anything, it will take you anywhere you direct it. The Enchantress gave it to me a few minutes ago."

"Enchantress...?"

"Ah, yes," Lumiere said. "It's time you knew. The letter you sent for the Master actually unknowingly referred to it...the spell that is. You referred to it when you mentioned his reaction to the death of the rose."

"There was a spell?" Belle asked, now thinking a bit more clearly. "Ah, and it was connected to the rose?"

"Very connected," Lumiere said. "The outcome of the spell depended upon it. The rose was the ticking time bomb."

"Please...tell me about it," Belle said, at the moment forgetting about the plight she would be facing come morning. "I knew the castle was enchanted from the beginning, as I mentioned after that dinner...but I don't think I had a full idea."

"It was meant that way," Lumiere said. "You could not find out, lest you feel pressured to act and your actions become moot. You see, Belle, the Master was not always a Beast, and we were not always objects, and the castle not always foreboding. We were all humans living in a majestic castle."

"How did that all change?"

"Well, the Master was always selfish and spoiled, and very unkind. Kind of like how he was when you first met him, though of course not so animalistic. One night, an old beggar woman came to the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter cold. But her appearance was haggard, and the Master judged her by it and turned her away. The only thing of beauty about her, a least in appearance, was the rose she offered as payment. She warned him to look on the inside, but he would not listen. So she revealed her true identity...a beautiful Enchantress. She turned the Master into the Beast he was on the inside, and made everything else as you saw it. She gave him the mirror so he could see the outside world, and set the rose as the timeline. It would be in full bloom until his twenty-first year, then would begin losing its petals."

"This is sounding like it could well happen in the stories I so love to read," Belle said. "Let me guess, there was some stipulation...some way for the spell to be broken?"

"That is right," Lumiere said. "He was required to learn to love a woman from the outside, which he did. His reason he gave to Cogsworth for releasing you was that he loved you. Ironic that his love made him let you go, since the other part was to earn love in return."

Belle pondered this for a moment. He had to learn to love, which he did, and also to get that love in return. But wait, she loved him, so shouldn't everyone be human again? But then the intelligent maiden put the pieces together.

"And that's where the rose comes in, isn't it?" she said. "It all had to happen before the last petal fell? That's why he was so distraught when it happened. I...I think I loved him for some time, but I didn't realize it until I saw his distress in the mirror when the last petal fell. I didn't realize it before...couldn't admit it to myself. That was probably required, that I realize it and admit it, before the last petal fell. Which would explain why my confessing my love in the letter to him didn't lift the curse."

"Nice deduction, mademoiselle," Lumiere said, nodding.

"So, my father made it back to the castle okay?"

"Oh yes," Lumiere said. "Though I think there's some post-traumatic stress, making itself known in his reunion with the Master."

"I was afraid of that," Belle said. "I'm hoping he'll get to be okay with your Master."

"There's such a stark contrast from his first encounter with the Master, I don't think it will take too long," Lumiere said reassuringly. "But I believe there's something pretty important to discuss...about tomorrow, which is why I am here."

"Nothing can be done, Lumiere," Belle said, resigned. "I gave Gaston my word, just as I gave the Beast my word. The Beast let me go...Gaston won't...he doesn't truly love me, and I don't think he ever will. Even if he did, my love remains with your Master. It's for him I'm doing this."

"I know it is," Lumiere said. "But the Enchantress came after the Master showed us your letter. She sent me here, she also gave me another mirror to bring to you, so you and the Master can both see each other. I'm here to scope things out, I shall return in a few days and the Enchantress will return and we'll figure out how to get you out of here. The only thing keeping the Master from coming for you himself is that you don't want him harmed. He wants to come save you himself so badly."

"What does the Enchantress plan to do?" Belle asked. "Visit a spell upon Gaston? I don't see any other way out. If you're just scoping things out to find the best time for the Beast to put in an appearance...well that's just too risky. I don't want him hurt...I agreed to marry Gaston specifically to prevent that."

Lumiere looked up at a clock and realized it was almost two in the morning.

"We'll worry about all that later," he said. "Try to get some sleep. I'll be with you, watching tomorrow's events, but I'll be staying out of sight except for when no one is around."

Lumiere dimmed his flames, and watched as Belle fell asleep.

**********

After Lumiere left, the Beast turned his attention back to Belle's father, still obviously suffering extreme anxiety. He wished he could undo all the trauma he had caused, but he could not. He could only try to gain Maurice's trust, and make him understand that things had changed. He looked down at the cowering old man, trying to figure out what to say that might help.

"I did not keep your daughter locked in the tower," he said, softly, having formulated his words. "After sending you home, Lumiere suggested I offer Belle a more comfortable room, which I did. She did run away that night, but that was my fault as I gave her quite a fright. She got surrounded by wolves and I rushed in and fended them off. I was injured, she brought me back and helped me. Then I really don't know how to explain it, but it wasn't long before we began to get closer. I let her look at you in the mirror, and when we learned you were sick in the woods I told her to go to you."

Maurice stood there, trying to wrap his mind around what the Beast just told him. He was relieved that Belle was never actually locked up, but he just couldn't totally shake off the fear. Suddenly, he remembered something.

"The mirror," he said, reaching into his bag. "She had me bring it back to guide me here." He held it out, backing up so that it was a full arm's length away from him. He and the Beast both realized he was beginning to relax when he did not toss the mirror into the air upon seeing the Beast's paw moving to collect it, as he had when giving him Belle's letter. He was still shaking, but it was at least some improvement. The Beast took the mirror and walked over to the table, setting it down next to the bell jar that held the now dead rose, the stem no longer floating, instead horizontal among the petals. He placed his paw on the glass cover.

"The rose..." Maurice said. "And the Enchantress...the...spell...what of all of that?"

The Beast's paw slid down to rest on the table as he turned back to the elderly fellow.

"I was a human," he explained. "So was everyone on staff. The castle was majestic. I was a prince, though spoiled and selfish. A fool, really. One night in winter, an old haggard beggar woman came seeking shelter for the night. The rose...would be payment. I just scoffed, and turned her away. She warned me not to be deceived by appearances, but I would have none of it and dismissed her once more. She turned into the Enchantress and placed the spell on the castle. Making me a Beast and my staff the objects that they are. I had to learn to love another and earn her love by the time the last petal fell for the curse to be lifted. It was Belle that I learned to love."

"She loves you," Maurice said. "She said in the letter. Shouldn't you be human again?"

"I'm guessing she wrote that after the last petal fell. Actually she must have, she mentioned seeing my reaction in the mirror when it fell. She probably didn't start the letter until after." The Beast looked sadly at the dead rose. "I don't know what would have happened had I told her I loved her before she left. I wanted to, and planned to...before we learned you were in trouble. But I couldn't. I still held to my notion that no one could ever learn to love a Beast...so I just watched as she left."

"Uh, Master," Cogsworth interjected. "I don't mean to interrupt, but it is a quarter to two AM. Might I suggest you both get some sleep?"

The Beast wasn't sure he would be able to sleep, but knew Cogsworth was right. He should at least let Maurice rest. He walked over to him, stopping some distance hoping not to frighten the old man.

"I'll show you to your room," he said. He saw as Maurice reflexively cringed. "It won't be the dungeon."

He began to walk, turning back several times along the way to make sure Maurice was following. He was, and so were Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth. Finally, they came to a bedroom and the Beast opened the door and gestured for Maurice to enter, which he cautiously did. But the Beast was concerned that Maurice's anxiety might cause him to try to leave.

"Mrs. Potts?" he said, looking down at the teapot. "Would you be so kind as to stay with him for tonight, and make sure he is all right?"

"Yes, sir," Mrs. Potts said, hopping into the room. "I'll be glad to."

The Beast stood there for a moment, looking into the room, before gently closing it and walking back to the West Wing. He wanted so badly to just go rescue Belle right then and there. It would to be a very long night.


	4. Fighting A Losing Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own BatB or the characters therein. **

At 6:00 AM, the Beast took his mirror in his paw. He had had no luck sleeping, truth be told he didn't even try. He just paced around his room worried about Belle, wishing she wouldn't throw away her freedom for his life. Sure, the Enchantress did agree to help, but it seemed that would take some time, and he did not want Belle to go through with a wedding to a man she did not love for his sake. He gazed into the mirror forlornly before softly speaking to it.

"I'd like to see Belle," he whispered. The mirror glowed, and when the green glow died down, Belle appeared, sitting on the edge of her bed. Lumiere was on the nightstand beside the bed.

"You didn't sleep all that long, and not well," the candelabra observed.

"How could I?" Belle asked. "Lumiere, if you want to know the honest truth, while this seems so much like what I did for my father, exchanging my freedom for his when the Beast held him captive...even if your Master hadn't changed and he remained an angry animal, I'd still prefer that than be the wife of Gaston. When I first came to the castle, before realizing how good the Beast was at heart, I figured at least I could just keep my distance, not associate with him. Gaston will expect me to perform my wifely duties and be endlessly devoted to him."

The Beast's heart sank when he heard this. She had just admitted that she'd rather be the prisoner of an angry animal forever than be the wife of Gaston. And that was saying something, because in his 'angry animal' stage, he could be downright nasty. Swallowing hard, he continued to gaze into the mirror.

"Belle, don't lose heart," Lumiere said. "We'll get you out of this."

"You know, honestly I can't have that. That would...if this enchantress helps to get me out of this...well I'd be going back on my word. It wouldn't be right of me to take the help." She sighed. "I just need a bit more strength to go through with this." She picked up her mirror that lay next to Lumiere. "I need to see the Beast, please. Seeing the one for whom I'm doing this should give me the strength I need to go through."

The Beast wasn't quite sure what to think. On one hand, he appreciated that Belle would draw strength from seeing him. On the other hand...he didn't want her going through with it. Suddenly, he realized something. If they were both looking at each other in their mirrors at the same time, then they should be able to talk to each other. After giving a moment for Belle's mirror to start up, he spoke softly.

"Belle?" he asked. "Belle, can you hear me?" He turned his mirror away from him for a moment, so that she could see that it was her he was looking at.

"Beast!" Belle said. "Oh, Beast..."

"Belle, listen to me," the Beast implored. "Back out of this."

"I can't," she said. "I promised I'd marry him. And if I back out...he'll kill you."

"Let him," the Beast responded. "Living my life knowing that you're prisoner to a man you do not love is no life worth living."

"But Beast...Lumiere is here...he said the Enchantress came. He told me all about the spell. He said the Enchantress would help get me out of this."

"That's right," the Beast said. "And you just told Lumiere that to accept that would be going back on your word and that you wouldn't do that."

"You...saw that?"

"Yes, Belle," the Beast replied. "I've been watching for a little while now. I also heard you tell Lumiere that being the wife of Gaston would be worse to you than being my prisoner, even if I had remained, as you put it, an angry animal. I don't want you suffering worse than that, Belle."

"There is still one thing worse than marrying Gaston," Belle said determinedly. "And that is living my life knowing you lost yours because I didn't."

The Beast sighed. He always admired Belle's strength and resolve, and how ready she was to always put others above herself. And that once she set her mind to something, there was no talking her out of it. But for once, he wished she would make her own wellbeing her top priority.

"Belle," he said. "Belle I love you. I want better for you. You deserve better. So, so much better than this."

"And you deserve so, so much better than death because of my refusal to marry the one who threatens your life."

The Beast thought quickly. He wanted to argue that he didn't deserve better than that, that he was just a Beast. But he knew Belle would have a ready comeback. He knew she probably would to anything she had to say, but he had to try.

"Belle, I care so much more about what you deserve than what I deserve."

Immediately he knew this was an open-mouth-insert-hind paw moment. That was no better than telling her that he in fact didn't deserve better. Belle promptly responded by saying exactly what the Beast hoped she wouldn't.

"And I care so much more about what you deserve than what I deserve."

Then the Beast had an idea. Perhaps he could play the 'I-don't-deserve-better' card to his, or more accurately, Belle's advantage.

"In that case," he said. "You won't throw your freedom away for my sake. Because I am just a lowly beast, and do not deserve to have someone throw their life away for mine."

"Beast!" Belle cried out in horror. "Don't speak of yourself like that! Are you honestly telling me that you believe you deserve to have your life end like that? Are you honestly telling me that you see yourself in such a dismal light?"

"Look at me, Belle," the Beast said. "What do you see? All you see is fangs, claws, fur, and horns."

"No, Beast!" Belle said, on the verge of tears now. "I see so much more than that! I see a very kind gentleman, one who saved me from wolves before we were even friends. One who did not mock me for my love of books...you even gave me your huge library. One who softened to the point that birds would eat out of your paws. One who tried so hard to master use of silverware. One who danced with me. One who let me go hours before the curse would become permanent, throwing away any chance at having it lifted, because you loved me. You gave up your freedom from the spell because of your love for me. I'm now giving up my freedom from Gaston because of my love for you."

The Beast knew he was fighting a losing battle, trying to get Belle to back out of her deal with Gaston. Perhaps she could be helped to see that allowing the Enchantress to help free her would not be going back on her word. Perhaps if it could be arranged so that Belle wouldn't get a vote in the matter, and therefore wouldn't be 'at fault' for not staying with Gaston...but for now there really wasn't much the Beast could do, and he knew it.

"Very well," he said sadly. "I suppose I should let you go and get ready."

"Thank you, Beast," Belle said. "Don't worry. I'll be okay. I love you."

"I love you Belle." the Beast said. He watched as she put her mirror down, and then put his down as well. He wanted to continue to watch over her, but he knew that she would have to do some things that required privacy. He would look back on her later, though.


	5. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. Rights owned by Disney. **

Around 8:30 in the morning, Cogsworth entered the West Wing. The Beast was in his chair by the dead rose, looking as melancholy as ever. The clock walked up to the Beast.

"Uh, Master?" he said. "Do you, um, plan to watch the wedding in the mirror? I thought I'd let you know that it's due to begin in a half hour."

"Thank you, Cogsworth," the Beast said, picking up the mirror. "I just wish I could prevent this. Earlier this morning I did speak to Belle...we were both looking at each other in the mirror at the same time. I'm very worried about her."

"How is she doing, sir?"

"Well, before she looked at me in her mirror, she told Lumiere that this is worse for her than being my prisoner, even if I'd remained hostile. Because at least then she could have her space from me...now she'll be bound to wifely duties. I...tried to get her to back out of it when she got me in her mirror. Even though it would mean my end, I tried to get her to back out. But she wouldn't. She's strong, and stubborn...I just hope she stays that way. She will need her strength." Remembering the mirror in his paw, he spoke to it. "I'd like to see...well, just in case Belle isn't quite decent...I don't know what stage of getting ready she's in...let me see Lumiere." He knew Lumiere would give Belle privacy when needed.

Lumiere stood on a table just outside the closed door of Belle's bedroom. A moment later Belle came out, dressed in anything but what one would expect a bride to be in.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Lumiere studied her. The dress was on the fancy end of for a peasant. The style wasn't too unlikely for a peasant wedding. But the color...it was...black. So was the ribbon she tied her hair back with. So were her shoes.

"You look..." Lumiere began, trying to search for the right words. "Nice...but...well, you look like a mourner attending a funeral."

"I wore it to my mother's funeral," Belle said flatly.

"Will...Gaston be okay with it?"

"He'll have to be," she said stubbornly. "He won't like it. _His_ bride wearing funeral attire. But it will have to do. I'm going to show him from the beginning that being his wife will not make me an easy pushover."

"Well," Cogsworth said, watching in the mirror with the Beast. "Looks like she's going to hold her own pretty well. I'm not too surprised, though."

"No, it's not surprising," said the Beast. "I just...oh I don't have a good feeling about this. I don't know why...if anyone can handle the situation, it's Belle. I just...feel like...I don't know...like she might be in over her head."

A knock coming from the mirror jolted their attention back to the scene at Belle's house.

"Hide, Lumiere!" Belle whispered. "It's him."

Lumiere dove under the table and extinguished his flames. The Beast directed the mirror to focus on Belle as she answered the door. Gaston confidently strode in.

"Well, my dear," he said pompously. "Today's the big day, the day I've been waiting for ever since I laid eyes on you."

"How...flattering," Belle said, trying not too successfully to hide her sarcasm.

"I know I'm about five minutes early, but I figured it was close enough," Gaston said. "If you're ready, we'll just go now and--" Gaston stopped and stared at Belle. "What, exactly, are you wearing?"

"A dress," Belle said simply.

"And what color is that dress?" Gaston asked, obviously going somewhere with his questioning.

"Black."

"And do you know what people usually wear black too, Belle?"

"Let me think..." Belle said, pretending not to know where Gaston was going.

"Funerals, Belle," Gaston said. "Not weddings, but funerals. Good thing I was a bit early, isn't it? No bride of mine will show up at my wedding looking like a mourner. Go change, and get a different pair of shoes, and a different bow in your hair while you're about it. Hurry now, no time to waste."

"What I am wearing," Belle said stubbornly. "I am not changing out of."

"What did you say?" Gaston asked, taking a step towards her.

"I'm wearing this to the wedding."

"Oh no you're not!" he said, his voice slightly raised. "You will change, right now!"

"I will not!" Belle said defiantly.

"Now remember, I'm about to be your husband," Gaston said. "You must honor and obey."

"Not yet I don't," Belle said. "Not until after we have said 'I do'."

Suddenly, Belle felt the hard impact of Gaston's right hand crashing into the left side of her face, and she lost her balance. As she was falling, her dress caught on something and ripped, exposing her undergarments.

"Are you okay?" Gaston asked in mock concern, helping her not so sincerely to her feet. "Oh my, look, what happened to your dress? It seems to be ripped. Certainly you wouldn't dream of getting married like that, would you?" He forcefully took her into her room. "Now, I'm going to help you pick out a suitable outfit. I suggest you don't give me any back talk."

"Yes sir," Belle conceded. Gaston had won this one.

**"RRRRAAAWWWRRRRGGGGHHH!!!!!!!"**

The whole castle shook at the Beast's roar. It was a roar he hadn't uttered since Belle was new to the castle. Sure, he roared when she left, and he roared when the rose died, but those were roars of despair and anguish. While this roar also held despair and anguish, it also held the animalistic rage that the Beast had not displayed or felt since Belle showed him kindness. Cogsworth cringed, frightened, though he had not been afraid of his master in quite some time.

"That is not acceptable!" the Beast growled angrily. "I never ONCE struck her! Even when she was in the West Wing that first night against my orders, I flew into a rage, I knocked things around, but I still didn't let my paw collide with her person and we weren't even so much as friends yet!"

The Beast set the mirror down on the table and ran out of the room on all fours -- another thing he hadn't done for some time. Cogsworth ran after him.

"Master, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to rescue her!" the Beast said, not even looking back. Cogsworth began to sputter, but before he knew it, the Beast was out of the castle.

Suddenly, Mrs. Potts and Maurice entered the foyer, where Cogsworth now stood alone.

"I w-was a-af-fraid h-he'd go b-back to wh-what he w-was," said the old man. "I m-must go!"

"He's not in the castle," Cogsworth said. "And he didn't revert...he is angry, yes, but with good reason."

"What on earth happened, Cogsworth?" Mrs. Potts asked. "I don't think I've heard that much anger in a roar of his since...since Belle was new to the castle."

"We were both looking in the mirror," Cogsworth explained. "This Gaston fellow came to pick Belle up. He didn't like her choice of attire. She was dressed as if attending a funeral, in black you see, and he wouldn't have it. And you know how determined Belle can be, there's no changing her mind if she's determined enough. So he slapped her, she fell, ripped the dress on something on her way down, and he forcibly took her into her room to change."

Now it was Maurice's turn to display anger, albeit not quite so, well, beastly.

"He treated _my_ daughter that way? Well I hope the Beast gets her out of that situation!"

A few moments later, the Beast came back through the doors. He looked at Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, and Maurice.

"I tried," he said. "The Enchantress stopped me, and said I won't do Belle any good tearing in there like a creature who escaped the zoo. And of course she's right. She says she's working on a plan."

The Beast hurried back to the West Wing, followed by Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and even Maurice, who at this point was only concerned about his daughter. The Beast picked up the mirror, and sat on the floor so all could easily watch.

"Show me Belle!" he demanded.

In the mirror, they saw that Belle and Gaston were now in front of the priest. Obviously the wedding had begun. Belle was now wearing a green dress, plain enough to belong to a peasant, but fancier than most of her dresses. A green bow was in her hair. And the brown shoes she usually wore were on her feet. It appeared that Gaston had his way. The priest turned to Gaston.

"Do you, Gaston, take Belle to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till in death you part?"

"I do," Gaston said with grandiosity.

"And do you, Belle," the priest said, turning to her. "Take Gaston to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to honor and to obey, till in death you part?"

There was a pause. The Beast looked longingly into the mirror.

'Say no Belle," he whispered. "Please, don't do this for my sake."

Belle mouthed the words, but no sound came out.

"I'm sorry," the priest said. "Come again?"

"I do," she whispered.

"Say it so everybody can hear you, Belle," Gaston said through once side of his mouth, the one closest to Belle.

"I do," the words were forced out, but they were loud enough for all to hear.

The Beast sighed and shook his head. It broke his heart that Belle so obviously didn't want to speak those words, and was only doing so for his sake.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest said. "You may kiss the bride."

Gaston took Belle in his arms and kissed her, and it was obvious that the kiss was for show, to show his triumph. He now had his prize.

As the audience began to clap and cheer, the Beast set the mirror down, allowing the image to fade.

"I can't see anymore of this," he said sullenly. "Not now anyway. I hope something happens soon, that Belle can be rescued." He then turned to Belle's father. "I'm so sorry, monsieur," he said. "I should have been able to stop that."

Maurice was surprised to find himself not so scared of the Beast now, despite the earlier roar. In truth, he was more afraid of Belle's current plight. And, he realized, he and the Beast were on the same side.

"Maurice," he said. "My name is Maurice. And as much as I want her out of that predicament, well, there's got to be a better way than what you were going to do. Gaston is a skilled hunter, and he'll see your head on the wall of the tavern. And Belle will still be his."

"You're right," the Beast said, sighing. "I just hope to put a stop to this whole thing soon."


	6. A Bit Of Her Spirit Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own BatB or its characters. **

Belle did her best to put on an air of a happy, devoted wife in the beginning, at least while in public. For any hint that she would rather be somewhere else other than with Gaston earned her a deadly stare from her husband.

While in the tavern, she would sit beside Gaston, smiling. Just two days after the wedding, they were in the tavern when Le Fou came up to them.

"Gee Gaston," the short man said. "She finally agreed to marry you, and seems happy, huh?"

"Yep," Gaston said in his cocky manner. "Took a little while, but she has finally come to her senses and realized that there's no one better to be her husband than me! Right Belle?"

Belle wanted to throw up. When she took longer to respond than Gaston found to his tastes, he gave her a stern look.

"Right, Belle?" he repeated.

"Right."

"Good girl," Gaston said, patting her on the head like he would one of his hunting dogs. He turned back to Le Fou, and the villagers who were watching. "She's coming along nicely. Still has a bit of learning to do for her to know her place, but she's getting there."

At home, though, Belle still held fast to her stubbornness. Sure, she didn't put up much of a fight when it came to cooking and cleaning. Heck, she did that when living with her father, so that wasn't much of a change. But there were instances in which she would hold her ground. Such as her refusal to sleep in the marital bed, preferring the couch. Certainly, getting close enough to give Gaston the 'strapping boys' he indicated that he wanted in his original marriage proposal was out of the question. She held her ground even though this earned her a nightly slap from Gaston, and a looming threat.

"You know Belle, I _could_ force the issue. And if you keep rebuffing me, I will."

_Well, he'll just have to force it_, Belle thought. _Either physically, or by threatening those that I love. No way am I willingly going to do it with him. _

The next day, Gaston went hunting, leaving Belle alone at the house. Lumiere took this opportunity to come out of his hiding place.

"How are you doing?" he asked sympathetically.

"It's hard," Belle said. "I'm holding my own, for now. But he does seem to know how to force things. I mean...in the tavern...I have to pretend to be happy or he'll look at me as if he's going to hit me if I don't shape up. And he does here at home, when I do hold my ground. I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"I know," Lumiere said. "I see pretty much everything, either in hiding here, or watching in the mirror. But you're strong, Belle, you have a dignity about you, a certain pride, that I don't think Gaston can strip from you."

"I don't know, Lumiere," Belle said, discouraged. "I keep hoping for the best...but...this is Gaston we're talking about."

"Perhaps this might cheer you up," Lumiere said, hopping over to his hiding place, grabbing something in his candleholder hands, and hoping back over to Belle. It was a book. "I got this at your old home. I thought you'd like it, since there doesn't seem to be a single book around here."

"Thank you, Lumiere," Belle said, with the first genuine smile that crept across her face in days. She took the book. "But there is a reason why there are no books here. Gaston, well, the whole town really...nobody thinks a woman should read. And Gaston won't have any wife of his reading."

"But...but..." Lumiere said, at a loss for words.

"I know. He says women who read start getting ideas, and thinking. It's positively primeval."

"He...won't allow you to read?"

"Well," Belle said, her stubbornness showing. "He'll have a struggle on his hands. Thank you for bringing it, Lumiere."

Later that evening, Gaston came through the door with the carcasses of two geese he'd already prepared for cooking.

"I hope you're ready to start cooking, Belle," he said. Because I have these lovely geese for us."

"Oh how nice," Belle said, pretending to be delighted by his catch. "I'll get to that right away."

It was then Gaston noticed the book sitting on the table.

"Belle," he said menacingly. "What's that?"

"It's a book, Gaston," Belle said. "What's it look like?"

"It does look like a book," he said. "But I thought for sure it had to be something else. After all, you certainly wouldn't be reading a book, now that you're a devoted housewife with duties to perform."

"Oh but I would," Belle said firmly. "Especially if I have all my chores done and have some downtime. I've had plenty of time to read."

Gaston picked up the book and studied it for a moment.

"And where, pray tell, did you get this?"

Belle thought quickly. Obviously, she couldn't divulge Lumiere's existence. She settled on a partial truth.

"From my old house, where I lived with my father," she said.

"Well, Belle," Gaston said. "You're never to leave this house again without permission. Especially to go get books." He slapped her across the face. "And as for this book...well, the fire does look like it could use some more fuel, doesn't it?"

"Gaston...NO!"

But Belle's plea was wasted as Gaston threw her book into the fire. She fell to her knees sobbing. Gaston walked over to her, and, in mock concern, helped her to her feet.

"Now, Belle," he said. "A tearstained face is not a pretty one. I'll not have my wife with a less than perfect face. Now, stop your crying, go get that face of yours cleaned up, and come out and prepare dinner."

"Yes, sir," Belle said. Just a little bit more of her strong spirit was fading.


	7. Regroup Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or the characters therein. **

It was six days after the wedding. In the evening, Belle and Gaston were in the tavern, Lumiere was at Gaston's house watching them in the mirror. Lumiere noticed something about Belle that wasn't evident previously. That fighting spirit, that stubbornness about her, the light in her eyes was gone. The candelabra remembered that first night when Belle arrived at the castle, how she stubbornly refused to come down to dinner, even with the Beast outside her door roaring at her. She maintained complete control. But she had no control as Gaston's wife. She tried to maintain it, but little by little, her stubbornness, her ability to hold her ground disappeared. The only thing left that she still refused to do, Lumiere believed, was to get into bed with Gaston, and he didn't think that was long in coming. Either she'd lose the drive to refuse, or he'd force her, physically or psychologically.

"Poor cherie," Lumiere thought aloud, looking at Belle in the mirror. "A mere shell of who she used to be."

"Lumiere," a familiar voice called from behind. The candelabra turned to see the Enchantress. "Lumiere, do you feel you've had enough time to scope things out?"

"Yes, I do," Lumiere said.

"Does Belle know where the mirror is hidden?"

"Yes, she does."

"Okay, I want you to put the mirror away in its spot and go back to the castle," she said. "Get your Master, Maurice, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts, and anyone else your Master sees fit and gather in the den. I'll be there at 9:00 PM."

Before Lumiere could respond, the Enchantress disappeared. He put the mirror where he and Belle had agreed it would be hidden, and then spoke to the transporting necklace around his neck.

"Take me to the castle," he said. "To wherever the Master is."

In the West Wing, the Beast sat on his bed, holding the mirror in his paw. He was watching Belle. He noticed the same thing Lumiere had noticed, and he felt like he was dying just watching the change in his Belle. The radiant glow about her, the spirit that hoped where it seemed hopeless within her...had all but disappeared. He wanted to run into that village, rip Gaston a new attitude, and take Belle in his arms and get her away from that situation. It was all he could do to just sit and wait for the Enchantress to help.

The Beast was too consumed with what was before him in the mirror to notice Lumiere standing beside the bed. The candelabra hopped up onto the bed next to the Beast, immediately seeing what was in the mirror.

"Master," he said. The Beast looked to his newly returned servant. "It's pretty bad, isn't it?"

"What I want to know," the Beast said softly. "Is where's Belle? The proud, stubborn but kind and gentle woman who taught me to love? The girl, who, even the prisoner of a Beast like me, never stopped hoping, wishing, dreaming for something better? She's...she's just a shell of that."

"I know," Lumiere said, putting a 'hand' on the Beast's arm. "It took such a short time for her to lose her spark. The good news is I think we'll be able to act soon. I just talked with the Enchantress."

"And?"

"She will be here at 9:00 tonight," Lumiere said. "She wants you, Belle's father, myself, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and anyone else you wish to be there to meet in the den."

"Go alert the staff," the Beast said. "I don't think anyone but the aforementioned needs to be there, but anyone can that wishes. I'll go tell Maurice."

"If I may ask," Lumiere said. "How is the old fellow doing...I mean...with you?"

"I think he trusts me," the Beast said. "At least for the most part."

As the Beast stood outside Maurice's door a few moments later, he hoped what he told Lumiere was correct. He hoped Belle's father did trust him, in spite of things getting off on the wrong foot when they'd first met. Gently, he knocked on the door.

"Maurice?" he called. "May I come in?"

"Oh sure, come on in," the old man called from inside his room.

The Beast entered the room. Maurice sat on the edge of his bed, and the Beast took the chair next to the bed. The Beast wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Lumiere has returned," he said. "He spoke with the Enchantress, and we're to meet at 9pm in the den."

"And then we'll come up with a plan to get my daughter out of that situation?"

"That is the goal," the Beast replied.

Later that night, the Beast, the Enchantress, Maurice, Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, and Cogsworth assembled by the fire. Also in attendance were the dog-turned-footstool and Babette, the flirtatious feather duster that Lumiere was always after.

"Now then!" the Enchantress said authoritatively, calling the group to attention. "The time has come to figure out what to do about the predicament Belle is in. Lumiere, since you were with Belle this whole time, I'd like you to give a report of the situation."

"The poor girl isn't doing so great," the candelabra said. "That poor excuse of a man...he has her beaten down, emotionally, but he's not above physical violence either when it comes to getting what he wants. I never thought I'd see the day Belle lost that spark about her, but there's just so little of it left within her. I fear it won't be long before he takes from her the one thing she still refuses to give him - her virginity."

"And what is the schedule like?" the Enchantress asked.

"Most days he is out early to hunt," Lumiere said. "Often, after breakfast though, when he doesn't hunt, he'll make her accompany him and he'll parade around the village with her on his arm. He always instructs her to smile when they're out in public before they leave the house. Once home, if she didn't look happy enough for his standards, she will be chastised. Most evenings after dinner he makes her accompany him to the tavern, with the same requirement to look like a happy, loving, devoted wife."

A soft growl emanated from the Beast. Then he hung his head in shame. This is how she was living, for _him_. She didn't deserve this fate, but she allowed it to save _his_ life. Her plight was _his_ fault.

"Is she ever alone?" the Beast asked. "I mean...I've seen her without him in the mirror...but is there a time we can barge in and get her without him being there?"

"When he hunts she's alone in the house," Lumiere said. "Which is everyday for a few hours...most mornings, and all afternoons whether he hunts in the morning or not. Like I say, sometimes he decides to parade her around town in the morning. But he always hunts in the afternoon."

"So," Cogsworth said. "In the afternoon, we can rescue her. Just tell me what preparations to make Master, and we'll have her back at this castle before sunset tomorrow."

"It may not be that easy Cogsworth," Mrs. Potts said. "I don't get the impression that this is a matter of barging in, grabbing Belle, and rushing back. It sounds more complicated than that."

"Much more complicated," the Enchantress said. "Which is why you need me, is it not?"

All tose present nodded.

"The girl and I were talking yesterday," Lumiere said. "I don't know if we can get her to come back with us willingly. She told me that the way she was raised, you don't leave your husband once you are married."

"But his abuse of her," Cogsworth said. "Surely that's grounds for divorce? She'd be well within her rights to leave..."

"Again, much more complicated," Mrs. Potts said. "Legally, a wife is the property of her husband. Surely he is morally in the wrong, but a divorce won't necessarily be given just because he exerts his will over her - remember he has that legal right."

"Plus she's a woman of her word," Lumiere said. "She vowed to stay with him until they are parted by death."

"Her mother and I did raise her that marriage is a lifelong commitment," Maurice said. "Oh, what have I done? I never meant for her to accept an abusive man just to keep that commitment."

The room fell silent as Maurice sat there, his head bowed in his hand, feeling guilty that his raising of her might have contributed to what she was now going through. The old man looked up when he felt a large paw place itself gently on his back. The Beast shook his head.

"Not your fault," the Beast said. "She's in this situation all because of me, to keep me from becoming Gaston's next prey. She would never have married an abusive man otherwise."

It was true, and the Beast knew it. He remembered how she defiantly refused dinner with him her first night in the castle. Then hours later, how she bravely told him to control his temper as she cleaned his wounds, chastising him for frightening her away. She wasn't one to accept abuse. And she'd ultimately won every argument she and the Beast had ever been in. For a man to have her conceding defeat, for a man to have such power over her, Gaston must have some level of callousness in him that the Beast never had, even at his worst.

"So," the Enchantress said. "Belle won't willingly leave the situation, won't leave her commitment, while they are both alive."

"Um..."

All eyes turned to the Beast. It was evident that there was a struggle going on within the large creature. All was silent for a moment.

"N-never mind," the Beast said.

"What?" the Enchantress said. "What were you thinking?"

"I shouldn't say," the Beast said, shaking his head.

"Out with it!" Maurice said. "Let's get any ideas for getting Belle out of this mess all out on the table!"

"Well..." the Beast sighed. "If she won't willingly end the marriage with him alive...I was thinking maybe if he were to die..."

"You have changed since I first placed the spell on you," the Enchantress said.

"No I haven't," the Beast said sadly. "I'm no better than I was, if I think of causing someone's death."

"But the thought gives you quite a struggle," the Enchantress said. "And you never would have had the thought if it weren't for the situation Belle is in, correct?"

"Correct."

"Well, you've changed."

"But Belle would never stand for it," the Beast said. "She'd never stand for Gaston being killed."

"Ah, you forget who I am," the Enchantress said. "If I have the power to change you into a Beast, your staff into objects, and transform an entire castle, do you not think I can cause some fatal illness or accident fall upon Gaston without having anyone actually go to kill him? Do you not think I might be able to come up with something altogether different to get her out?"

"I hadn't thought of that," the Beast said.

"I'll tell you what," the Enchantress said. "I'm going to go think about things, try to figure out what the best course of action is...how I can best help. I may even pay Belle a little visit while Gaston is out hunting. We'll meet again tomorrow evening, same time. Are all agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well that settles it," she said. "I'll come back tomorrow, and I'm pretty confident we'll be able to formulate a plan."

And with that, the Enchantress was gone.


End file.
